


The night is dark and full of pleasure

by Winterdream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, First Time, Love, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterdream/pseuds/Winterdream
Summary: Brienne und ihr "erstes Mal", zusammen mit dem Königsmörder, Jaime Lannister.





	The night is dark and full of pleasure

Brienne wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, verliebt zu sein. Unglücklich verliebt. Das hatte schon in ihrer Jugend angefangen und auch als Erwachsene war es nie anders gewesen. Und es war irgendwie immer dieselbe Art von Mann, die sie bevorzugte. Schon Renly war bildschön gewesen, mit seinem dunklen Haar und der feinen Kleidung, aber Jaime Lannister übertraf das Aussehen des Baratheons sogar noch. Mit seinem goldenen Haar und dem muskulösen Körperbau war er ein überaus stattlicher Mann. Selbst seine schlimmsten Feinde konnten dies wohl nicht leugnen. Anfangs hatte Brienne ihn nicht ausstehen können. Seine Arroganz hatte sie verabscheut, jedes seiner Worte war wie pures Gift für sie gewesen. Aber er hatte sie gerettet – Vor einer brutalen Vergewaltigung und vor dem grausamen Tod durch einen Bären. Er hatte dafür vieles riskiert und war nicht ungeschoren davon gekommen; mit einer Hand weniger konnte er nicht mal mehr halb so gut kämpfen wie zuvor.

Und dennoch stand er jetzt vor ihr und lächelte sie an. Er lächelte sie an, als ob es das Normalste der Welt wäre. Sein Lächeln war ehrlich, vollkommen frei von jeglichem Spott. Es kam der blonden Frau unwirklich vor. Männer lächelten sie normalerweise nicht an, nein, sie lachten sie aus.   
»Was wollt Ihr?«, fragte Brienne, noch immer skeptisch. Sie standen zusammen in einer Kammer, Jaime hatte sie extra rufen lassen mit der Nachricht, dass es sich um etwas Wichtiges handle.   
»Ich will Euch«, antwortete der Königsmörder. Brienne legte den Kopf schief.  
»Was meint Ihr damit?«  
»Brienne! Ich will Euch« Brienne starrte den Mann vor sich wortlos an. Jaime führte seine goldene Hand zu ihrer Hüfte und berührte sie dort. Es war eine ungewohnte Berührung, die Brienne einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Brienne machte einen Satz rückwärts. Jaimes linke Hand wanderte zu ihrer Wange, doch Briennes ganzes Gesicht glühte inzwischen wie Feuerkohlen. Wahrscheinlich war sie inzwischen so rot wie eine Tomate und einer der schönste Männer, die es in ganz Westeros gab, sah sie in diesem Zustand. Doch Jaime ließ keinen einzigen hämischen Spruch hören. Stattdessen trat er näher an Brienne heran und schloss die Augen. Aus Liedern und Geschichten, die sie als Kind gehört hatte, wusste Brienne, was das bedeutete, aber sie konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Jaime küsste sie. Erst als sie seine weichen Lippen auf ihren spürte, schloss auch sie die Augen. Unaufhörlich raste das Herz in ihrer Brust, so schnell, dass Brienne Angst hatte, es würde hinausspringen. Als der Königsmörder mit seiner Zunge gegen ihre Lippen stieß, war die Frau für einen Moment irritiert. Aber es fühlte sich richtig an. Sie öffnete den Mund, und spürte Jaimes Zunge in sie eindringen. Es entlockte Brienne ein dumpfes Stöhnen und sie wich zurück. Gleich würde es passieren. Gleich würde Jaime anfangen zu lachen, über sie spotten. Brienne wartete. Doch es passierte nichts dergleichen.  
»Es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen«, sagte Jaime und senkte den Blick.  
»Warum nicht?«, fragte Brienne naiv. Eigentlich wusste sie, dass es tausend Gründe gab, aus denen das hier falsch war, aber kein einziger fiel ihr ein.   
»Ihr wollt das nicht. Ich habe es verstanden«  
»Nein, bitte!« Ihre eigene Stimme kam ihr fremd vor, zitternd und heiser. »Bitte, macht weiter« Jaime zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
»Seid Ihr euch sicher?«, fragte er. Die Frau nickte, auch wenn sie sich selbst nicht glauben konnte. Er küsste sie erneut und dieses Mal berührte auch Brienne vorsichtig seinen Körper mit ihren Händen, legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken, die andere auf seinem Hinterkopf. So hatte sie es zumindest schon oft bei anderen, küssenden Pärchen gesehen.   
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Jaime sie auf das Bett in der Kammer drückte. Brienne hielt Jaime fest. »Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann«, sagte sie. Sie bekam kaum noch Luft, sie schwitzte, sie hatte Angst.  
»Wir brauchen es nicht tun, ich werde Euch zu nichts zwingen« Jaime küsste sie erneut. »Ich will nur bei Euch sein« Brienne war den Tränen nahe. Nie zuvor hatte irgendwer sie mit seinen Worten so gerührt.  
»Was ist, wenn jemand das von uns beiden erfährt?«, fragte Brienne.   
»Keine Sorge. Ich kümmere mich um alles« Brienne war sich nicht sicher, was das bedeuten sollte, aber sie wollte auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Jaime fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen durch ihr kurzes, flachsblondes Haar und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Nach all den Jahren war es ein seltsames Gefühl für ihn, eine andere Frau als Cersei zu küssen. Eine andere Frau in den Armen zu halten, die nicht seine Schwester war. Er wusste inzwischen, dass Cersei andere Männer gehabt hatte, aber er war ihr all die Zeit über immer treu gewesen, hatte nie bei einer anderen Frau gelegen. Vielleicht aber war genau das sein Fehler gewesen.   
»Woran denkt ihr?« Briennes Worte holten Jaime aus seinen Gedanken. Ihre Stimme war sanft und leise. Jaime schüttelte langsam den Kopf, als könne er so seine eigenen Gedanken vertreiben.  
»Nicht so wichtig« Er drückte seine Lippen auf Briennes Mund und grinste, als er sich wieder von ihr löste. Es war irgendwie amüsant, eine so große und kräftige Frau errötet zu sehen. In diesem Moment wirkte sie wie ein kleines Mädchen. Sie konnte Männer und Monster bekämpfen, aber sie konnte niemanden küssen, ohne rot zu werden. 

Jaime begann sich auszuziehen. Er löste die Schnürung seines Oberteils und warf es dann achtlos auf den Boden. Brienne musterte seinen nackten Oberkörper. Schöne, definierte Muskeln zeichneten sich unter seiner Haut ab und die blonde Frau legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine Brust und streichelte dort über die überraschend glatte und weiche Haut.   
»Du brauchst keine Angst haben«, wisperte Jaime. Brienne wollte widersprechen; Nein, ich habe keine Angst, wollte sie sagen, aber als Jaime seine Lippen auf ihren Hals drückte, vergas sie augenblicklich alles, was ihr bis noch vor wenigen Sekunden im Kopf herum geschwirrt war. Er liebkoste ihren Hals und rutschte tiefer, bis er bei ihrem Dekolleté angekommen war. Er begann sie auszuziehen – Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie aneinander nackt sahen – sie konnten sich beide nur allzu gut an das gemeinsame Bad in Harrenhal erinnern, und doch verspürte Brienne immer noch eine gewisse Scham. 

Gänsehaut hatte sich auf ihren gesamten Körper ausgebreitet, ihre Brustwarzen waren so hart, dass es allmählich schmerzte und das kribbelnde Gefühl zwischen ihren Beinen machte sie fast wahnsinnig. Jaime nahm ihre kleinen Brüste in seine Hände, drückte und massierte sie, zog leicht an den Nippeln und saugte an ihnen. Brienne stöhnte. Natürlich hatte sie sich manchmal selbst berührt, wenn sie Lust verspürt hatte, aber es war dennoch ein komplett anderes Gefühl, wenn Jaime sie berührte. Seine Berührungen brannten wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut und waren unvorhersehbar. Die blonde Frau konnte etwas Hartes an ihrem Oberschenkel fühlen. Sie bewegte ihre Hand langsam in Richtung Jaimes Körpermitte, hielt aber immer wieder für einige Augenblicke inne. Du kannst das, sagte sie innerlich zu sich selbst. Sie schob ihre Hand in seine Hose. Er war so hart, stand gerade ab, es war ein solch seltsames und ungewohntes Gefühl für die Frau. Außerdem kam er ihr ziemlich groß vor – Aber was wusste sie schon darüber? Als sie mit ihren Fingern weiter nach oben fuhr, tastete sie Nässe. Klebrige Nässe. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück. Ein Tropfen weißer Flüssigkeit klebte an ihren Fingern. Brienne versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie Jaimes Grinsen sehen.   
»Ich möchte es tun«, sprach Brienne.   
»Alles klar«, antwortete Jaime und erlöste seine Gefährtin von ihrer Leinenhose. Leicht strich er mit den Fingern über ihre Scheide, eine so sanfte Berührung, dass sie kaum spürbar war und sich dennoch wie eine Welle aus Lust über Brienne ergoss. Er spürte ihre Erregung, sie war warm und feucht. 

Jaime platzierte sich über Brienne und stütze sich mit seinen Unterarmen auf der Matratze ab, als er in sie eindrang. Die Schmerzen waren nicht schlimm – Brienne hatte es sich sogar schlimmer vorgestellt. Sie streckte den Kopf nach oben um den Ritter küssen zu können. Als er anfing, sich rhythmisch auf und ab zu bewegen, schloss Brienne ihre Augen, drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und versuchte ihr Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, auch wenn es ihr nicht vollständig gelang. Ihr Gesicht war heiß und rot, sie schwitzte unerklärlicherweise schon wieder. Jaime gab ihr einen letzten, heftigen Stoß und dann fühlte sie ihn in ihr, wie er zuckte und wie Jaime ihn langsam wieder hin auszog. Es war so schnell vorbei. 

Der Königsmörder drückte sein Gesicht gegen ihren Hals und umklammerte sie fest mit seinen Armen. Brienne wollte, dass es niemals endete. Nichts auf dieser Welt konnte schöner sein als mit dem Mann, den sie so sehr begehrte, hier zu liegen. Sie lächelte.


End file.
